Death the Kid
Death the Kid, commonly referred to as simply Kid, is the second son of Death himself and the Meister of the Demon Twin Guns, Liz Thompson and Patty Thompson. Created from a piece of Death himself, Death the Kid is known to be one of the top 5 EAT-level fighters in the DWMA. Statistics *'Name': Death the Kid, Shinigami, Kid *'Origin': Soul Eater *'Gender': Male *'Age': 14 *'Birthday': October 31 *'Classification': Shinigami *'Height': 158 cm (5'2") *'Weight': 52 kg (114 lbs) *'Skin Color': Pale *'Eye Color': Yellow *'Hair Color': Black *'Relatives': Death (Father), Asura (Older brother), Liz Thompson (Girlfriend) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Shinigami Physiology *'Standard Equipment': Liz and Patty Thompson *'Weaknesses': His obsession with perfect symmetry can hinder his concentration in battle. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Sanzu River Shot *'Voice Actor': Mamoru Miyano Power Stats *'Attack Potency': At least Multi-City Block level+, higher with Soul Resonance and activated Sanzu Lines *'Speed': At least Hypersonic+ *'Lifting Strength': Superhuman *'Striking Strength': At least Class GJ+, higher with Soul Resonance and activated Sanzu Lines *'Durability': At least Multi-City Block level+, higher with Soul Resonance and activated Sanzu Lines *'Stamina': Above Superhuman *'Range': Standard Melee Range, Several Hundreds of Meters with Projectiles *'Intelligence': Extraordinary Genius Appearance Death the Kid appeared as a thin, teenaged young man who is a bit shorter than Liz and Patty and reaches only up a little past the latter's shoulder. Kid's eyes have two shades of yellow ringing around his pupil. The outside ring is a bright yellow while the inner ring is a dark yellow, similar to the color of gold. He typically sports a standard black suit with white rectangles. The rectangles are placed in a manner that is completely symmetrical. There are at least six small rectangles along the seam where the sleeves attach to the jacket, and four small rectangles run along the front of his jacket. His undershirt is a formal white dress shirt, and a metallic skull rests under his collar, and could be used as a tie. His color scheme is meant to copy his father's. He also sports black hair with three white stripes, known as the Lines of Sanzu, along the left side of his hairline. When observed by an individual with Soul Perception in account of his personality, his soul appears in a orange-red color with white stripes representing the Lines of Sanzu. When expanding, however, the color of his soul changes to that of blue hue with white lines, along with dark, Death Claws surrounding the soul. Personality Described as possessing an "uptight personality" by Franken Stein, Death the Kid is known to be a normally calm and mature individual compared to those like Black☆Star and Soul Eater. Throughout the series, he's shown to be prideful of his status as a Shinigami, wanting to become the next full-fledged Shinigami and inheriting his father's responsibilities. However, he also wants to do so in his own unique way, even telling his own father he wants to makes his own weapons to his specifications despite Death informing him that as a Shinigami, he doesn't really need to collect souls. According to Black☆Star's testament of his view on Death the Kid, despite being a Shinigami he is also capable of being humane and not displaying the typical arrogance of someone who has the status of a god. This is true, so much so that he even see's himself partly as a human and expressed this fact to Asura. Like his father, he also has a fierce and much darker side in his personality. While normally calm and collective, Kid is still susceptible to being angered when the situation warrants it. Kid also has a great sense of morality and order, having expressed to the Flying Dutchman that despite being a god, he doesn't deny evil and that there's no one person without some evil within them. However, he believes that everything is about balance instead and strives to keep the balance between "good" and "evil" in equilibrium. When expressing this, he also informed the Flying Dutchman that cares little for other's view on the subject and strives for a "absolutely" perfect world, granting no one freedom to kill. Kid's view on balance is partly due to his father's teachings to him on order as a child. Despite favoring order, he also aware of not following it blindly. He's quick to question his own father's actions when he had the DWMA storm into Baghdad when searching for Asura and explained that it's wrong to impose their will on others, though was understanding and sympathetic of his father when he realized that due to the threat of Asura, his father doesn't have the luxury of "playing it safe" and may be reckless in his decisions. Despite his great capabilities, Kid also possesses some flaws, most notable him being a perfectionist to the point of having OCD/OD-esque qualities. Described as being "too much of a perfectionist", he initially was very obsessed and concerned with orderliness and paying excessively close attention to detail so much so he complained about Liz and Patty's breast size being irregular, chose them as weapons due to their twin appearance in their weapon forms, and even refused to attack the Wrath of the Pharaoh due to symmetry. As well as this, he dislikes the fact that his Lines of Sanzu were incomplete and upon Liz pointing it out, he called himself an ugly pig and worthless piece of garbage until he was quickly cheered up by his fellow weapon partners. He is even physically repulsed by asymmetrical arrangements to the point he almost vomited at the sight. Due to his wanting to be precise in detail, it even took him over a month to help Liz pluck her eyebrows; in addition, he fails an entire test due to being unable to correctly write his name symmetrically and accidentally ripping the paper while erasing, before being reduced to tears, causing him to cough up blood and faint. He also let Crona and Ragnarok get away to admire the sky and it's symmetry. Despite being enrolled in counseling, it remained as a fatal and dangerous flaw. Even the mere sight of something asymmetrical causes him to become more aggressive, not only killing the Wrath of the Pharaoh in a fit of rage, but also destroying the Pyramid Anubis due to his recklessness. Kid has his own, odd quirks. His favorite number is eight due to its symmetry and, according to Liz, was willing to try and place himself in exactly eight seconds during a 100 meter dash test and end up not meeting the time. He can also be somewhat overconfident in his ability, feeling the need to not study Soul Studies just because he was a Shinigami. Due to his perfectionist personality, he is the type of person to recall and correct people on the small of detail. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Soul Resonance: A special technique used by a Meister and Weapon group, in which they synchronize their souls' wavelengths to increase the Meister's power to use highly powerful techniques unique to them. *'Death Cannon': Kid's Soul Resonance attack. When activated, Kid's lower arms are covered with metal and resemble cannon barrels. Three black spikes come out of each of the upper arms. He then charges his attack and fires two giant blasts of energy from the cannons that impact with the opponent, leaving behind a series of skull shaped smoke. Soul Perception: A technique used by Weapon Meisters, grants the user to see into other's souls. Sanzu Lines: A trait common in the Grim Reaper and those spawned from him, Kid's being in the form of three lines. Recognized a Lord Death's heir, Kid power increases with each line connected while empowering any weapon he uses at the time: causing the Thompson sisters' weapon forms to resemble Israeli-made Desert Eagles. But this weakens Lord Death, eventually killing him once all three are connected. Shinigami Physiology: As a Grim Reaper, Kid is naturally stronger and more resilient that a human. He is unaffected by most weather conditions like the sun's UV Rays, immune to natural poisons as seen in his attempts to dye his hair to remove the Sanzu Lines' visibility. It can be assumed there are many more benefits, those of which that are unknown. *'Konso': This ability allows Kid to store souls and hold them for later use. Kid was in the process of using this technique to store a number of souls The Flying Dutchman had captured but did not actually get the chance to use it. Death God Taijutsu: Kid's signature martial art in which he mastered. This martial art focuses on utlizing different "stances" in which the user's attacks or defense is augmented depending on the stance. This martial arts is also able to be used with Demon Weapons, as Kid has used some of these stances with Liz and Patty in their weapon forms like Tonfas. *'Death God Martial Art - Stance of "Crime"': This fighting style is Kid's normal style but without using Liz and Patti and therefore focuses on chops, kicks, and hammer blows (all of which can be symmetrical). He also adopts the stance before fighting Crona and Ragnarok. **'Death Ride': Not really an attack, as it is Kid doing a rail slide with his skateboard. **'Sanzu River Shot': Kid shoots out a quick stream of bullets from each of his partners, with both Weapons aimed symmetrically. *'Death God Martial Art - Stance of "Punishment"': This fighting style is more defensive than the Stance of "Crime', allowing Kid to use his father's skull shields to block attacks, which he calls Death Arm Blocking. He uses Patty and Liz with this style. **'Skull Shield': An enormous shield that takes the form of a skull resembling Shinigami's own mask. It is easily large enough to cover an entire body and is primarily used to defend against attacks, especially those that could result in significant damage. Relationships *Lord Death *Liz Thompson *Patty Thompson *Soul Evans *Black☆Star *Tsubaki Nakatsukasa *Shino Kurohana *Spike Clayborne *Crona Makenshi *Asura Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Death's Family Category:Gun-Type Meister Category:One-Star Meister Category:DWMA Student Category:EAT Class Category:Soul Eater Characters